Synthèse soustractive
by Shirenai
Summary: - The Lost Canvas - Son âme est noire, son sang est rouge. Que donne le mélange des deux ?


Auteur : Shirenai

Titre : Synthèse soustractive

Rating : R (bien tassé...)

Personnages/Pairing : Minos/Albafica (quand je vous dis que c'est canon !)

Disclaimer : Les adorables personnages de _Lost Canvas_ sont à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi (gloire sur vous madame).

Note : Texte écrit sur le prompt "en rouge et noir" de Lilou Black.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Synthèse soustractive : Mélange des trois couleurs primaires qui, par soustractions successives de la lumière, finissent par donner la couleur la plus foncée possible : le noir.

* * *

_Synthèse soustractive_

Minos observait Albafica d'un air satisfait. L'air arrogant du chevalier, première vision qu'il avait eue de lui, semblait s'être totalement évaporé. Non, le mot n'était pas juste. Il ne s'était pas évaporé. Car il était bien là, présent malgré tout dans le regard furieux du jeune homme. Ses yeux lançaient leur haine et leur mépris contre le Spectre qui tenait leur propriétaire à sa merci sans plus d'effort que ça. Il n'avait en effet pas fallu grand-chose et Minos devait avouer qu'il était un peu déçu.

Il aurait apprécié un tant soit peu plus de résistance de la part d'Albafica. Quelque chose de plus réjouissant, en accord avec la personnalité dont le chevalier des Poissons avait fait montre juste avant. Celui-ci gardait les épaules droites, la tête haute, tant qu'il le pouvait. D'un imperceptible mouvement du doigt, le spectre du Griffon se fit une joie de le mettre à terre. Ou plutôt à genoux, dans le cas présent.

« Allons, où est passée cette fierté qui transparaissait jusque dans tes roses féroces, Albafica ? Ta résolution de m'empêcher de passer est-elle donc si faible ? Ou peut-être… »

Il s'approcha, à pas lents, si lents, et son adversaire ne put lutter contre son emprise pour le regarder, à moins de se briser lui-même la nuque. Le fier chevalier dut donc rester le dos courbé en attendant que son tortionnaire daigne le relever. Albafica était écœuré de lui-même. Il voulait se débattre, briser ces chaînes lourdes et invisibles qui contraignaient son corps avec une efficacité redoutable mais il savait qu'au moindre faux mouvement, un de ses points vitaux serait atteint – l'étoile de la Noblesse avait pris soin d'exposer chacun de ces points : la nuque, le dos, et ne restait que le cœur, qu'il lui serait de toute façon facile de percer du moyen de son choix – aussi ne bougea-t-il pas, attendant docilement de voir quelle serait la nouvelle fantaisie de son tortionnaire.

Lorsque ce dernier jugea qu'il était assez près, il releva d'une main le menton de sa proie et plongea un regard passionné dans l'océan de haine qui se déchaînait devant lui. Albafica l'aurait tué sur place s'il avait pu le faire.

« Ou peut-être as-tu en fait envie que je passe, » murmura Minos du bout des lèvres, emporté par une fièvre sombre et violente « hum ? »

Le chevalier des Poissons peina à se relever un peu, de quelques centimètres sans doute, uniquement pour prouver au serviteur d'Hadès qu'il ne lui était et ne lui serait jamais soumis. Qu'il ne cèderait jamais, pas même dans la mort. A la rigueur, il l'emporterait avec lui mais ce serait bien la dernière chose qu'il ferait pour lui rendre service. Il offrirait à cette âme teintée de noir un repos bien mérité, un sommeil au plus profond de ces Enfers qu'il affectionnait tant. Albafica tendit la main vers le visage de son ennemi, difficilement. Il l'amena un peu plus bas, à hauteur du sien, et approcha ses lèvres…

Pour lui cracher le sang qui lui baignait la bouche depuis tout à l'heure. Les quelques gouttes du liquide pourpre vinrent teinter la peau pâle du Spectre dans un petit bruit. Ledit Spectre ferma les paupières un instant, appréciant de goûter à nouveau l'orgueil qu'il croyait avoir déjà réduit à néant. Finalement, il était plutôt solide, cet éphèbe en armure dorée… Après avoir porté ses doigts là où le sang avait atterri, l'étoile de la Noblesse étala les quelques gouttes de son pouce et reporta son attention sur sa nouvelle marionnette, laquelle le regardait avec toujours autant de dédain et de rage. Alors un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du chevalier d'Hadès et il s'autorisa un geste qu'il n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de faire.

Lentement, il leva une main à hauteur de sa tête et l'abattit d'un brusque revers en plein dans celle de son vis-à-vis. Il y avait fort longtemps que Minos du Griffon n'avait pas eu le plaisir de frapper quelqu'un de ses propres mains… Il sentit de légers frissons parcourir convulsivement son bras. C'était grisant. Il recommença. De l'autre côté, cette fois. Et il se mit à rire.

« Ha ha… Tu pensais vraiment que ces quelques gouttes de ton sang si vénéneux allaient me faire quelque chose ? C'est donc tout ce qu'il te reste ?

- Ne… crois pas que tu as gagné, » fit Albafica d'une voix étranglée par la douleur et le sang visqueux qui coulait de ses commissures « Minos. »

Le susnommé fut alors frappé de stupeur. Il regarda d'abord avec un étonnement sincère la bouche rougie de son pantin, son menton d'où coulaient quelques gouttes carmines puis l'ensemble du visage. Et une nouvelle fois, il fut interpellé par la beauté du chevalier. C'était néanmoins une beauté bien différente, tout autre que celle qui lui avait attiré l'œil au début de leur affrontement. Les traits d'Albafica étaient tendus sous la douleur, sa peau tachée, constellée, échauffée par la violence des coups du Spectre. Et surtout, surtout, détail qui marqua au fer rouge l'âme noircie de Minos, cette lueur vacillante dans son regard, qui le portait à la limite de l'inconscient. Ses yeux qui s'éteignaient…

Le Juge des Enfers ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus ravissant qu'au premier coup d'œil. Le rouge était une couleur qui sublimait son faciès avec tellement de justesse… Elle mettait en valeur sa prestance, bouquet éclatant sur sa peau trop claire, trop lisse. Elle rappelait que sous ce teint, il y avait une vie et qu'il pouvait mettre en pièces cette vie. Ce qu'il était justement en train de faire. Satisfait par la tournure que prenait leur affrontement, Minos partit d'un petit rire aux accents sadiques. Son opposant lui jeta une nouvelle œillade, ne démordant pas de son mépris et lâcha faiblement :

« Tu es aussi noir que ton armure…

- Et toi, tu es aussi rouge que tes jolies fleurs. Et ça te va bien, tellement bien… amuse-moi encore un peu, chevalier des Poissons. »

C'était vrai. La tête commençait à lui tourner ; entre les épines pourpres et ses blessures, sa vision se brouillait désagréablement et ses pieds n'avaient plus très envie de le porter. Dans une tentative pour se redresser, Albafica sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba en avant, à moitié inconscient.

« Oh, tu me tombes déjà dans les bras ? C'est presque trop facile… » sourit le Spectre

Le chevalier d'Athéna débordait de haine et l'étoile de la Noblesse le sentait bien. Pour un peu, il en aurait d'ailleurs presque été navré. Un homme d'apparence aussi tranquille et pure pouvait-il vraiment avoir de tels sentiments, même pour un ennemi ?

« Hum… tu peux dire ce que tu veux de moi, mais je me permets de me demander lequel de nous deux est le plus sombre, Albafica… »

Le Spectre du Griffon commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la question et finit par se dire que ça n'avait après tout aucune sorte d'importance. De toute façon, Albafica allait mourir. Et ce rouge qui prédominait sur et autour de lui allait finir absorbé par le noir du Surplis de Minos.

Puisque, après tout, si l'on mélange toutes les couleurs, on obtient quoi qu'il arrive du noir…

_Fin_


End file.
